Zap Out
After being hit by Doofenshmirtz's Swapinator, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Doofenshmirtz and Perry get trapped in Isabella's new video game, so Candace has to change everything back to normal! Episode Summary It opens to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where the Flynn-Fletcher bros. are wondering what to do. Isabella walks in and asks "whatcha doin'?". Phineas replies that they aren't sure yet and Isabella seems happy that they're bored and pulls out a video game that looks like a DS. Phineas is confused and Isabella explains that it's a customizable game where a couple plumbers have to rescue a princess. Isabella loads it up and it shows Phineas (in red plumber uniform) carrying Isabella (in pink princess uniform). Phineas is confused and Isabella blushes and takes it back and starts pressing random buttons. She then hands it back to Phineas and it shows a few characters, being: *Phineas, in red plumber uniform (called Phinio) *Ferb, in green plumber uniform (called Ferbigi) *Isabella, in pink princess uniform (called Iseach) *Doofenshmirtz, in turtle uniform (called Bowfenshmirtz) *Buford, also in turtle uniform (called Bufser Jr.) *Baljeet, in mushroom uniform (called Baljoad) *And a floating mushroom uniform with a mustache (called _____sworth) Phineas asks who "Bowfenshmirtz" is and Isabella explains she saw him on a pop-up ad and decided he looked evil. Phienas then asks who the last one is and Isabella takes it back, explaining that she doesn't have anyone. Phineas suggests Perry but Isabella looks down at Perry and decides that he doesn't do enough. Perry chatters as Buford and Baljeet come in, Baljeet carrying a snail. Baljeet notices Isabella's video game and notes it looks like a calculator and Isabella hands it to him. Confused, Baljeet starts pressing buttons before accidently taking a picture of the snail. The snail is loaded into the floating mushroom uniform and it asks for his name. Baljeet doesn't understand and gives it back to Isabella. Isabella decides that she likes this "idea" and compliments Baljeet on it, then asks him what the snail's name is. Sergsworth is soon created as Perry and Sergei both disappear. The pets both jump into the tree (wearing hats) and arrive in Perry's lair. Perry lands first and Monogram welcomes him, then Sergei falls on Perry's head. Monogram tells Sergei his evil scheme is next and to go to the waiting room. Sergei slides off and Monogram explains that Doofenshmirtz has built a "Swapinator" and plans on taking Roger's place. Perry salutes him and runs off. Monogram then sends Carl to get Agent S. Meanwhile Candace is in her room, listening to music. Her phone rings and she answers it. Jeremy asks her if she wants to come over and Candace excitedly agrees, then as Jeremy hangs up remembers Suzy. She panics and grabs a breastplate, helmet, steel boots and a shield and puts them on over her clothes. She then decides she's ready and gets on her bike, then immediately falls over. Phineas, Ferb and the gang walk by fiddling with the video game and sees Candace. Phineas asks if she's ok and Candace says she is, then decides to walk. Candace starts walking towards Jeremy's house and it goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!. Perry bursts through Doofenshmirtz window and slips on a piece of paper and falls onto fly paper. Doofenshmirtz laughs and says he's stuck because the fly paper is glued to the ground. He then explains his plan (which is the exact thing Monogram said) and introduces his Swapinator. He then reveals they're actually in his blimp and opens the roof as they fly away. Perry then reveals he's wearing shoes over his feet (which look like his feet) and attacks Doofenshmirtz, then the Swapinator. The Swapinator explodes. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher yard, Phineas is passing the video game to Baljeet to let him play when a large white flash appears. When it fades it shows Phinio passing the video game to Baljoad, with Ferbigi, Bufser Jr. and Iseach standing around. Phinio is confused but sees Bufser Jr. standing beside Iseach, who screams in terror as Phino and Ferbigi try to jump on his head, however they can't jump high enough. Bufser Jr. laughs and tries to pull himself into his shell to attack, but can't do that. It then scrolls over to Iseach and Baljoad, where Iseach suggests working together to find out what's wrong. Phinio and Bufser Jr. angrily look at each other but agree. Baljoad points out a soldier which frightens Ferbigi, but they decide to follow it. It reveals that the soldier is Candace as she knocks on the door. Suzy answers and looks at her evilly, but then Bufser Jr. tackles candace. Suzy decides that "Her work here is done." and walks off. Phinio and Baljoad peel Bufser Jr. off of Candace and tells him they should talk to her in a "calm, orderly manner". Candace yells at Bufser, calling him "Buford", which confuses all of the characters. Bufser repeats the name as his eyes start scrolling through text, eventually stopping at the word Buford, which flashes. His eyes go back to normal and says that he is named after Buford in a mechanical voice, then says normally that his name is Bufser Jr.. Candace is confused but then laughs and explains to herself that they're just dressed up and going around town. This confuses the characters again as Candace goes inside. Iseach remarks that wasn't useful and it goes to the kids, inside the video game sitting under the tree. Phineas is pounding at the screen try to get out. Isabella then walks up to him and tells him it's not working. They then go back to show Ferb, Buford and Baljeet are in there too. It scrolls up to reveal Perry and Doofenshmirtz on a Doomship. Perry is hopping on a dynamite trigger and the doomship explodes, causing Perry and Doofenshmirtz to fall next to Phineas and the others. Phineas says "Oh there you are Perry" and Isabella points out the "Pharmacist Evil Ad guy!", which makes Doofenshmirtz angry and says his name is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It zooms out and shows Candace running with Suzy's poodle biting her helmet. Phineas starts shouting and Candace looks down at the video game and picks it up, seeing Phineas pounding at the screen. Candace asks how he's there and Phineas says he's not sure. Candace asks Isabella how much the system cost and Isabella replies that she has an extra one but asks why. Candace looks at the tree and says no reason as she smashes the video game. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry and Doofenshmirtz come out and grow to normal size. It then shows the video game characters fading away. It goes back to the real people and Doofenshmirtz runs off as Sergei slides up. Baljeet says "Oh there you are Sergei" and it ends. Songs *Let's Go Digital (part that says "Let's Go Digital" plays when the characters are warped to the real world, then again when it shows the real people in the video game.) Credits Candace is walking home with Isabella and Isabella sees pieces of her spare on the side of the road and asks what happened. Candace has a flashback, which shows that she tried to get on her bike while the poodle was chasing her but it fell over on Vivian, who was playing Isabella's game. It then shattered. It goes back to current time and Candace chuckles nervously then runs. Gallery Running Gags "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? Perry's Entrance to his Lair He presses a knot on the tree and it opens up. He then slides into his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Info *The characters are based off of Mario. Cast *Vincent Martello as Phineas *Vincent Martello as Phinio *Thomas Sangster as Ferbigi *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Alyson Stoner as Iseach *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Bobby Gaylor as Bufser Jr. *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Maulik Pancholy as Baljoad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Monogram *Jeff Marsh as Doofenshmirtz *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy *Dee Bradley Baker as Suzy's Poodle Category:Fanon Works